


Black Chill

by NecroPolo (DoughnutTalbot)



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Slash, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/NecroPolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't always do Gay Shipping, but when I do--I make it real awkward n' shit! Yes, Alpha x Bravo is one of my Gay Ships. If I had to pick another Male x Female Ship for this game; it'd be Fiona x Bravo. They are my Ohhh Teee Peee (One True Pairing)! | Alpha/Bravo!Gay Pairing, I own November!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Chill

T.W.O.’s escort convoy made their way through the streets of La Puerto.

Their mission was to escort Juan Angelo Cordova; who is trying to become re-elected for mayor, to city hall safely.

“Looks like we’re not shooting anything today,” Bravo muttered to his partner, Alpha.

“Relax; we’re here for image as much as protection,”

The collected man in the black ballistic mask decorated with a white stripe down the front, simply responded.

Both operatives had their protective masks pulled up as they rode in the bed of one of the armored trucks.

“ _Hey guys, we brought Alpha and Bravo along; something’s bound to go wrong.._ ”

Bravo chuckled lightly as he heard the voice of Amp; one of the younger T.W.O. operatives, make a snarky comment.

“Come on, you two don’t have to take that from Amp,”

Houston; the driver of the armored truck Alpha and Bravo were sitting in, spoke up.

Bravo was about to speak, but then Alpha beat him to it.

“I’ve got practice ignoring him…”

Bravo smirked softly, “Hopefully not me, right?” He questioned softly.

Alpha repaid Bravo’s smirk with a sly one of his own. Bravo had also noticed the peculiar twinkle in Alpha’s brown eyes.

A slight chill crept up Bravo’s spine, prompting the man to turn away from his friend.

No, Bravo could never be nervous in front of his best friend. The men had known each other for a solid five years. The two visited the bars together anytime one of them was free.

He knew Alpha’s love life had gone to shit after his ex-girlfriend was caught cheating on him with the neighbor.

Bravo’s mind wandered at what the two could become if they even got together.

“ _Aw, really? Amp’s just mad because he’s missing his wife’s high school graduation._ ”

Bravo recognized the snarky comment; which fitted to a young female operative codenamed ‘November’.

“Hmm, why don’t you come back here and say that?” Amp attempted to counter.

“Nope, no can do..” November bit back.

Bravo chuckled lightly, “Who’s the lucky guy?” He asked the woman over the radio.

“Castle—wait, shit..I wasn’t supposed to tell everyone that info,” November spoke apprehensively.

Various sounds of laughter could be heard through the radio, Alpha pondered if the male operative had even gotten November a ring.

Frowning, it was November’s turn to ask the two a question. A smirk was starting to form across her mouth, “Who’s the lucky gal?” She asked, Alpha, as always; took the initiative.

“More like, guy….if you can get that without giving it a horrible meaning…” Alpha responded uncertainly.

November’s head crooked slightly to the side as she went over what Alpha had just said in her mind.

“Oh—oh, I got your drift. It’s all good in the hood—“ November responded, doing her best to let him know that she had nothing against their relationship.

Even if it was a gay one; who gave November the right to judge them? She could understand that which was rather made into an awkward fan-fiction, or drawing of in her generation.


End file.
